Greatest Battle in GTA 5
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: I has finally happened. The fight between the greatest Youtubers in gaming is about to commence. A battle so epic that it will go down in history as one of the greatest battles in multiplayer history. Friends will be pitted against friends, subscribers will fight for their heros, and the world will finally know which Youtuber is the greatest. H20 Delirious or Lui Calibre.


**Hello everyone, RainyDayAnime here ready to give you all with another story to enjoy. Now this is going to be a little different from usual because this story is going to be based off a few of my most favorite Youtubers. These include H2O Delirious, VanossGaming, Lui Caliber, Daithi De Nogla, Moo Snuckle, CaRtOoNz, I AM WILDCAT, Mini Ladd, and probably a few more people. With special guests from teddy bear, myself (via Xbox Gamertag), and a shark eating a cheeseburger. These three aren't Youtubers but you'll probably get the reference never. HAVE FUN!**

You Wanna Go Bitch?!

It was a wonderful day in Los Santos. The sun was out, the people were walking, players were doing a drive by, and hookers were putting out for only 200 dollars a head. Yes everything was perfect. In fact it was so perfect that one clown felt that it was his duty, his mission, to go out and try to fuck it all up for everyone. And he would do it the best way he knew how.

With C4.

"Dude what the fuck?!"A gamer yelled. He had just walked in a gun store to buy shotgun ammo and came back just to see his $800,000 sports car explode.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha get fucked up bitch! That's right!"

"Screw you Delirious" It was true, everybody's favorite mask wearing clown was trolling around the GTA 5 server. Now it wasn't like he was doing it to be a dick or anything. Well no that's a lie he really was trying to be a dick, but could you blame him? His friends hadn't come online yet so he was just killing time until they showed up. Besides, masturbating off the top of a skyscraper got kinda old after a while.

"Oh what now bitch? You ain't got shit on H20 Deliri-" Delirious got ran over before he could finish.

"OH SHIT!" Delirious body bounced off the ground into a pole while the screen said "WASTED."

"Mwahaha that's what you get Delirious" Lui Caliber, the arch nemesis of H2O taunted in his signature squeaker voice.

"Lui you bitch! I hate you!" Delirious respawned, pulling out his sniper rifle.

"Hey Delirious." Vanoss drove up to his friend in his custom night owl/batman type car.

"Yeah what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just beaten the shit out of this little squeaker kid."

"Oh yeah right, like you could ever beat me Delirious." Lui laughed. A few of their other friends joined the game and headed over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Lui~"

"What?"

"QUICKSCOPE!" With epic skills beyond imagination, Delirious successfully done the impossible. By shooting Vanoss in the face from 20 feet away, missing the monkey that was only 5 feet away.

"Oh god! Vanoss I'm sorry!" he laughed. He might have fucked up but that didn't make it any less hilarious.

"Hey Delirious~"

"What"

"QUICKSCOPE!" Lui did the same thing but this time the right person got killed. Delirious fell like a sack of potatoes.

"God damnit!"

"Wow you suck Delirious"

"Fuck you Nogla" The whole point of playing this game was to just fuck around and have fun so why not mess with each other?

"That's right you're my bitch now. You and your subscribers." Everyone but Lui stopped laughing. They knew what to say and what not to say about Youtubers and the one thing you never EVER did was insult their subscribers. CaRtOoNz and Vanoss knew that Delirious would be out for blood now, especially if it was from somebody like Lui.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" His voice was serious.

"You heard me."

"Oh you done said the wrong shit now. YOU DONE SAID THE WRONG SHIT NOW! Don't you ever talk about my subscribers again you punk ass bitch. I'll kick your little squeaker balls so hard that your little monkey head will explode." Delirious yelled.

"How the fuck is that possible?"

"Shut up Mini."

"Oh yeah you think you can take me on?"

"Bitch I know I can take you on. You and your little bitch ass subscribers."

"Alright man you took it too far." Lui dropped his squeaker voice.

"It's true. Don't be upset cause your subscribers suck dick compared to mine."

"You better shut the fuck up Delirious." Lui pulled out his RPG, which caused Delirious to do the same.

"Hey woah woah woah guys let's just go around and have fun alright. We can go troll some guys with C-4 and shit alright?" Vanoss knew things were going to go to hell in a minute and the last thing he wanted was to get dragged in to something he didn't want to be a part of. Besides how the hell could he enjoy trolling his friends if they were too anal to enjoy themselves?

"Alright, alright it's time to show you how a real man uses C-4." Delirious put away his RPG and pulled out his C-4. Lui was about to do the same until an explosion killed the both of them.

"What the fuck!?"

"God damn it!" The screen read "WASTED" as their bodies bounced off the ground and into oncoming traffic. Underneath the words read "killed by Daithi de Nogla"

"Nogla you fucking asshole!" Delirious yelled. Everyone else just laughed it off. At least now they could go about their game without having to deal with any drama.

"Excuse me guys can I say something?" asked a random voice.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" asked I AM WILDCAT. Sure enough a gamer by the name of trappedjesus432 (me) ran up to them in a female character.

"Why the hell are you a female character if you're a guy?" asked Mini

"How do you know if I'm just a girl with a really deep voice?"

"Are you serious?"

"No you retard. Anyways I overheard you guys yelling at each other and I think I got something you all might like."

"Well what is it?" asked Basically.

"Yeah can you hurry this up we wanna play some GTA 5." Said WILDCAT.

"Fair enough man, you guys seem busy so I'll keep this short. I'm a modder, I made myself my own GTA 5 server specifically to glitch and do whatever I want. It's only for me and the people I invite and the people who they invite."

"Alright so what?"

"I heard you guys talking shit about your subscribers and I think I can help you out."

"What? How?"

"Mind your own damn business kid." Snapped WILDCAT.

"If you guys join my lobby you can invite 20 of your subscribers to the game. 20 subscribers each I mean. You guys can find out who has the best YouTube channel and the best subscribers."

"Bullshit."

"Don't believe me? Fine then join my game after I send you invite."

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

"Not even if I spawn a shark eating a cheeseburger?"

"Whatever, don't believe him." Said WILDCAT, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the idea.

"What about a large teddy bear that can walk around and fight?"

"Are you fucking serious?! No way, you got to show me." Delirious was hella interested now. A teddy bear that could walk around and fuck shit up? Now that was worth checking out.

"Alright be right back." The gamer backed out of the lobby. A few moments later Delirious got a message on his Xbox.

"Alright I got an invite."

"Are you seriously gonna join his game Delirious?" Asked CaRtOoNz.

"Yeah, I'll be right back hold on." Delirious left the lobby.

"I can't believe he left to join that kid's game."

"Maybe he does have a shark eating a cheeseburger."

"That would be amazing." The group went about their GTA 5 adventures, fucking hookers, killing gamers, overall fucking shit up and the like until their friend finished what he was doing.

"Hey look Delirious is back." The mask wearing clown rolled up in a panto car.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. You guys got to see this. He actually has a shark eating a cheeseburger and a fucking teddy bear!" Delirious was so excited it sounded like he just found a pornstar in his room,

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah is fucking awesome come on." Delirious left the session. Few moments later everyone got an invite to join his game. Naturally they all wanted to see a shark eating a cheeseburger so they all joined. When they spawned, the worlds looked exactly the same as the others. After finding Delirious by the strip club they got down to brass tax.

"Where is it?" asked Nogla.

"Hold on I'll show you but first…" Delirious character started to nod for a moment before finally starting to dance. And not just any dance mind you, he was doing the mother of all awesome dances. He was doing Gangnam style.

"HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"asked Vanoss

"Check your taunts and it says Gangnam Style."

"Holy shit let me do it." Soon everybody had opened up their menus and picked Gangnam Style. After that they all got in a tight group and started dancing all at once.

"This is so cool!"

"Look at Nogla he looks like he's going to shit his pants."" Everyone focused on the Irish man butt ugly character. It was fucking hilarious watching him dance. They all laughed. Nogla was wearing his signature underwear falling out his pants and green shirt outfit.

"Well I already have a diaper on so…"

"Good point"

"Well I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." The host strolled up in what looked to be a limo. He got out and right next to him was something that literally blew their fucking minds.

"Holy shit are you serious?!"

"It's a fucking shark eating a cheeseburger!" Everyone lost their mind when they saw the shark. It wasn't like a guy in a costume either, it was a real virtual shark with a bib and holding a bacon cheeseburger in its….flipper? Anyways everyone was quite as they watched the majestic beast look around and occasionally take a bite of his cheeseburger.

"That's not even the best part" trappedjesus laughed.

"What else can possibly top a shark eating a cheeseburger?"

"Wait for it…"

"AHHHH" Everyone turned to see Basically I Do WRK get mugged. While hilarious in itself, what mugged him was the funniest thing any of them had ever seen. Almost as funny the Gmod episode with Dragonball Z.

"Look it's a teddy bear!"

"What the hell!?"

"You got robbed by a fucking bear." Everyone laughed. They laughed so hard that WILDCAT forgot how to breathe and started to wheeze like some fat kid with asthma.

"Oh god this shit is crazy"

"I'm glad to see you guys are having a good time."

"Ah man this awesome."

"Thanks for showing this man"

"Yeah thanks."

"It's cool" Of course Nogla would be the one to give the half ass compliment."

"Well thanks guys that means a lot. Feel free to use this place anytime. Now here's what going to happen. This server can hold up to about 60 players total, so you guys can have a giant, battle between your subscribers. Your friends can join of course."

"60 people can join this lobby?" Now they knew the lobbies in the game were big but to have 60 people in one session? That was a little bit hard to believe.

"Yeah, the perfect stage for a fight huh? I have a setting set up for a custom team death match game that only works in this lobby. Both of your subscribers can join and your friends can pick a side. After that, the entire world is the stage and you get to keep all your weapons. The perfect battle wouldn't you say?"

"Sweet Jesus this place is going to be a god damn warzone." said CaRtOoNz.

"I know right?"

"Oh and one more thing."

"What"

"Each team will start on different points on the map. One team will get the airport, the other will get the hanger by Trevor's place. There will be the same amount of planes at each point so no bitching about who get the better gear. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one. How can we join this lobby without you? Don't you need to invite us?" asked Lui.

"Don't worry about that. I'm usually online so you guys can do whatever you want. Of course I'm going to need a friend request from at least one of you."

"Oh shit man I got you covered." A few moments later Delirious sent a friend invite.

"Alright everything looks good man. I can use this to send invites to you guys. After you join you can invite your subscribers. I just hope you're ready for the biggest team death match in your entire life."

"Oh man this is going to be so fucking intense" Said Mini Ladd. Everyone agreed, whenever this will happen, it will be the greatest fight in the entire GTA universe.

"Alright but if I could make a suggestion?"

"Sure what's up?"

"If you guys make a video I don't want anybody to know my gamertag. I worked really hard on this and I'd rather not get busted for modding. So if you got to say something, just tell everyone that a friend invited you all. Is that cool?"

"Yeah man sure" said Lui. Everyone made a note not to mention his name in their videos. After all, this kid gave them the chance to do Gangnam style and make a teddy bear mug people. There was no way in hell they were going to mess that up.

"Alright then. I'd think it'd be easier if your subscribers were wearing your colors. You know, wearing blue for Delirious and red for Lui. The rest of you guys are already famous so I don't think you need to change, just wear what you want."

"No that actually works pretty well."

"Yeah, I mean now I can rape Delrious without team killing."

"That's kinda gay dude"

"Shut up Vanoss"

"Alright then now that, that's taken care of you guys can go and do whatever you want. I got to go and do some homework that I've been blowing off but you guys can enjoy everything I made. Oh and Nogla."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't find me racist but it was just too funny to pass up." Their host left the lobby, leaving everyone wondering what could it be that Nogla would find offensive. Of course that made everyone want to find out.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's probably something that makes fun of you."

"No shit Sherlock I got that part but what do you think it is?" No one had a chance to answer before Nogla exploded by an RPG. The kill counter at the corner of the screen told who the culprit was.

"What the hell Delirious?!"

"Ah ha ha ha that's what you get Nogla" The rest of the group went along and tried to find out what this world could do.

Dear god it was the most fun they had ever had.

The world itself was glitchy but not in a horrible way. They could run and shoot and drive normally but everything else was just a joke. The explosions from RPG's were the same but when Nogla had shot his jerry can, the whole damn group went flying back. Even people in their cars got hit got launched. Some of the jumps even had zero gravity so the group was basically floating across the street and the hookers had fucking huge ass heads. There was so much shit going on, no one could even try to count. Truly, it was amazing but it didn't get as good as when the cops showed up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Vanoss yelled.

"What Vanoss?"

"Check out this cop right here." Mini Ladd went over to his friend and saw something that will go down in history as the weirdest thing any of them have ever seen since the playing GTA.

In front of them was a cop trying to kill their friend who was hiding behind cover. The cop himself was wearing silver sunglasses, holding a gun that looked like a rifle but had a beer can on it, and he wasn't wearing any pants. But none of that was even close to what the cop was.

"What the fuck!"

"Is that a pig?!"

"Holy shit!" Everyone stared mesmerized at the creature, watching as a giant pig, standing on two legs, shooting some weird looking assault rifle at their friend.

"Wow WILDCAT I didn't know your mom was a cop." Delirious laughed.

"Fuck you man she's an awesome cop, right mom?" The pig squealed in response.

"That means yes."

"Whatever WILDCAT"

"Hey what the hell is it shooting?" asked CaRtOoNz. Everyone focused on the weapon the pig was using. None of them had ever seen that gun before, it looked so strange and it was firing some weird brown bullets.

"Is that poop?" Everyone else stared at the brown substance currently being splattered all over the side of Mini Ladd's panto.

"Ahhh god Vanoss, you getting shot with pig shit." Delirious laughed.

"Really? That's pretty big for pig shit."

"How do you know how big pig shit is?"

"I don't!"

"Yeah whatever Nogla."

"MY FUCKING CAR!"

"Hold on if we kill the pig, do you think we can get his weapon?" No one said anything for a moment. Then…

"KILL THE PIG!" On queue everyone pulled out their guns and shot the crap out of the pig cop until it was nothing but a giant pool of blood on the ground.

"It's mine, I called it." CaRtOoNz ran over and picked up the gun before the others could get to it. Everyone started to bitch and complain but CaRtOoNz ignored them. Pulling out the gun CaRtOoNz started to laugh like he had just heard one of the funniest jokes in his life.

"What is it?" CaRtOoNz tried to talk but his laughing got in the way.

"Jesus Christ man don't die on us."

"Al-Alright I'm good."

"Well what's the gun called?" CaRtOoNz started to laugh again.

"It's called The Nogla" he laughed.

What? Does it really say that?"

"No way"

"Yeah it does. It's a fucking assault rifle that has a beer can on it with a little shamrock thing in the middle."

"What the fuck? That's so racist." Nogla yelled. The rest of the group didn't care in the slightest.

"Hold on, let me try something." CaRtOoNz pointed the gun and killed Terrorizer with the strange brown bullets.

"Oh my god!"

"Congratulations CaRtOoNz you just killed Terroizer with pig shit" said Vanoss.

"No I didn't, their fucking potatoes!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah!" CaRtOoNz fired and killed Delirious.

"You motherfucker!" They all laughed.

"Oh man we should go around and kill the cops and take their guns." The guys pulled out their strongest weapons to fuck shit up, except for Nogla who for some reason thought that pulling out a pistol was better than using something good like C-4 or an RPG or something.

"Maybe we can go buy them too!" said the Irishman.

"Why would we do that?"

"Well maybe there are some other cool shit we can buy."

"Yeah maybe a gun that shoots dildos." The group was quite again.

"TO THE GUN STORE" Vanoss turned and shot WILDCAT in the head.

"Ah you bastard!"

"Hey Delirious was the one would said kill the pig" The moment was too prefect to pass up.

In the end they all made their way to the nearest gun store to see what else they could buy.

"What the fuck is up with these guns?" The selection of said guns had a wall on the left side filled with the dumbest shit they had ever seen. There was the skittle gun, which looked like a giant bag of skittle with a trigger and a barrel at the end, the donkey punch gun, which was so fucked up Delirious couldn't stop laughing, and the puncake launcher, which was basically a pancake rolled up into something that looked like a potato cannon. Finally having looking around and laughing the group finally found The Nogla. This was definitely going to save them time besides having to deal with the cops. Right below that was a melee weapon that said "The Titan."

"I'm going to go see what the Titan thing is." CaRtOoNz bought the weapon. When he pulled it out, everyone saw a giant red dildo that was so big it looked like it needed to hands two carry it, with a pair of testicles near the handle. If they weren't seeing it with their own eyes none of the guys would have believed such a thing existed. But there was his character, holding with one hand a giant cherry red dildo like it was a nightstick.

"Hey Delirious~"

"What?"

"SUCK IT!" CaRtOoNz swung his dick at his friend and killed him instantly, making him fly back and hit the wall. The weapon started to vibrate and go up and down like a piston fucking the air. It was one of those moments where the guys laughed to the point of tears. You could hear noise of recording equipment falling off and people falling out of their chairs trying to fucking breath. It was so damn funny that it took about 5 minutes for everyone to calm down.

That is until they saw the dildo was still fucking the air at which point they nearly died laughing all over again. It took about 10 more minutes for them to calm down and not knock their equipment over from laughing so hard. CaRtOoNz had to put it away because the guys were having a hard time trying to breath.

"Oh man this kid is awesome." Everyone could definitely agree on that one.

"Shit man this is the best."

"Alright guys remember what he said, we can't tell anybody his name or else he's going to get in trouble." Said Lui.

"Ok we got it" The group was all serious in agreement which was completely strange for them. Delirious was the first to break it.

"Dildo" Everyone went back to nearly dyeing of laughter.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the modded world. From killing pigs, to mugging teddy bears, to random sharks eating cheeseburgers, to dancing Gangnam style. They realized they could move while they danced and basically trolled some hookers for a bit. Delirious actually started dancing on top of an ambulance while Vanoss drove. Whenever any of them would go off jumps they would get serious air and keep going. Nogla actually started driving upside down, with Terrorizer stuck to the hood. Everything was so fucked up and fun that they never wanted to leave. But then Lui said something that almost ruined the whole thing.

"Is anybody recording this?" The group was quite for a third time, which was insanely strange for them at this point. Everyone could hear WILDCAT taking in a deep breath and prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" So much for the subscribers. But it was probably for the best though, this way nobody could catch who the modder was.

In any case, the next time they came back here things would be different. The next time they would spawn here there would a battle so epic, so huge, that even the GTA 5 universe and multiplayer as a whole would be destroyed in a torrent of awesomeness. Now was their time, they would go down in history as the ones who created the greatest fight in all of YouTube. There was a war coming, and shit was about to get real.

 **Well now that's that I suppose. For those who didn't get it, yes I used my xbox live gamertag in the story but no I am not a hacker. I wouldn't even begin to comprehend, to know, to dream, to hope, to understand, to brain storm on how to mod an xbox 360. Not that I would care to even if I did but whatever. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story and please review and comment on what you think. If you want to private message me then that would be fine too, whatever helps me improve and all. Also this was supposed to be a random story I wrote when I was watching my favorite Youtubers that I used in the story and I recommend you checking them out and see what you think.**

 **Peace!**

 **List of Youtubers Used**

 **H2O Delirious (** **Jonathan)**

 **VanossGaming (Evan Fong)**

 **Lui Calibre (…)**

 **Daithi de Nogla (Means David Nolan in Irish. I just looked that up)**

 **CaRtOoNz (Luke Patterson)**

 **Mini Ladd (Craig Thompson)**

 **Basically I Do Wrk (Marcel)**

 **I AM WILDCAT (Tyler)**


End file.
